<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Staples by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930550">No More Staples</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Eddie Kaspbrak, Mentioned Pregnancy, Mentioned Pregnant Eddie, POV Outsider, Workplace Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day at the office for Richie and Eddie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Staples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone! This is my first Reddie fic but I have to be honest this was written for a different pairing in 2018 so it’s kind of ooc but hey who knows you might like it lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The office is usually very quiet this early in the morning. The workers tend not to complain unless the coffee machine is on the fritz. If you asked my opinion on the matter, I would say a complaint every month or so isn’t too bad.</p>
<p>“I swear if I don’t have some staples on my desk in 3.2 seconds, I’m going to fire each and every one of you. Especially you, Stan.” Ah, it seems Richie has finally shown up for work today.</p>
<p>“Mr. Tozier, please try to calm down; we’re working on getting you some staples as we speak.”</p>
<p>My business partner certainly had a wonderful secretary. Mrs. Kaspbrak-Tozier, his wife, truly was something remarkable. Because she was the only one in the office that could keep Richie on track, she was seen as a goddess in human form by the rest of us. And probably Richie as well.</p>
<p>I can see her trying her hardest to maneuver from her extremely functional and always operational desk in the hallway to Richie’s pigsty of an office. This journey will be much harder in the months to come when her stomach begins to show. She pushes his hair away from his glasses and out of his eyes and presses a light, comforting kiss to his hairline.</p>
<p>Now, I know what you are thinking. Why would I allow such fraternization in my workplace? Well, I’ll tell you why. Be honest; how often do you see pure, authentic love in your day-to-day life?</p>
<p>I personally see very little. This divorce of mine does hurt, whether I decide to share that fact or not. And at my age? Let’s just say I’m exceedingly doubtful that I’ll find my true love anytime soon. So, give me a break if I get a little enjoyment out of something so sweet and heartwarming. </p>
<p>“Mrs. Kaspbrak-Tozier, can I see you in my officer’s?” I say from inside my office. </p>
<p>“Of course, sir.” When the click-click-click of her heels stood, I look up and see her standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Come in and sit down; shut the door please.” I fold my hands in front of me and lay them on the top of my expansive desk. “Look, Eddie, I know you’re still mad at Richie for taking the last banana nut muffin last week; but you really need to stop hiding the staples from him.” Her calm facade begins to slip away. “As funny as it is, we are still running a business, you know?” </p>
<p>“O-of course, sir; I apologize deeply and will get straight back to work.” </p>
<p>“Thank you. That is all.” I return my attention to the papers in front of me that H&amp;R sent up. The click-click-click of her heels starts up again and then the sound of my door closing behind her.</p>
<p>A few minutes pass before I hear a “So that’s where they’ve been this whole time! Eddie, my love, how could you do this to me!” from across the hall. I try to keep my usual stoic countenance, but I know I’m not doing too great of a job of it. I just can’t keep the goofy smile off of my face.</p>
<p>Just another day at Wilkon’s &amp; Associates, I guess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Love you ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>